


You Can't Have My Car

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Classic Car Appreciation, Crossover, Friendship, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally meets someone who can appreciate his taste in old cars.  Things go swimmingly until Castiel shows up with information on their case that launches their companion into battle mode.</p><p>(Or: That time Tony went all Iron Man on Castiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Have My Car

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to fill a request I got on Tumblr: Supernatural/Iron Man crossover brOTP with Dean and Tony starring as Hyperactive Man-Children Who Build Shit/Classic Car Enthusiasts, Sam and Pepper starring as Voice of Reason/Permanently Exasperated Caretaker of Said Man-Children, and Cas and Jarvis starring as Overly Literal Voice of Reason/"The World Doesn't Work That Way, Man-Child." I want this.

 

“I want one.”

“No.”

“But I want it.”

“I said no, Dean.”

Dean scowled at his younger brother, rolling his eyes when Sam started to walk away towards a line of benches outside the park gates a little ways away from where Dean stood ogling a parked car.  He didn’t understand how Sam could want to calmly continue researching their case like they hadn’t just stumbled across one of the most gorgeous – after his Baby, of course, nothing was better than his Baby – classic car he’d seen in a long time.  He couldn’t help but wonder if Sam was secretly adopted when he acted like this.  After all, no relative of Dean’s could walk away so flippantly from a silver and black 1964 Aston Martin like he didn’t even care about the perfection right in front of him.  It was James Fuckin’ Bond’s car for Christ’s sake.

Sam clearly had no taste in cars. 

“If you don’t learn to appreciate the classics Sammy, I’m not leaving my Baby to you when I die.”  Dean called after his brother.  Sam briefly looked up from where he sat reading his newspaper, scowling at his brother before investing himself back into his research. 

“What are you going to do with her then?  Give her to Bobby and let her rust out in the junk yard?”  Sam asked, raising an eyebrow when his brother’s face turned pensive.  “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

“If you can’t respect James Bond’s fucking car, how can I know you’ll respect my Baby Sammy?”  Dean asked, sighing when his brother rolled his eyes.  “When I die, I want my Baby buried with me.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”  Sam said, continuing to read his paper.  When his brother didn’t say anything more, he finally looked up to find a stern, serious look on Dean’s face.  “You can’t be serious.”

“She can be my coffin.”  He replied, smirking when Sam stared at him like he’d grown a second head.  “What was it you always said about how a last request can’t be broken?”

“Oh bite me.”  Sam sighed, flipping up his paper so that Dean couldn’t see his face anymore.  “I took good care of the car last time you were… absent.”

“You defiled her with an Ipod hook-up.  She’s a classy lady, and deserves to be treated like one.”  He snapped back, his brother finally setting the paper aside with a sigh.  Sam was smart enough to know when his older brother was in the sort of mood where he wouldn’t let anything go.  “I bet you didn’t even wait a week before you tricked her out like a cheap hooker.” 

“How long before you get over that Ipod?”  Sam asked, shaking his head when Dean cursed at him in response.

“An update like that in a classically maintained car is one of the restoration felonies if you ask me.”

“Finally, someone who understands!”  Dean laughed, turning to give the speaker a wicked grin.  His smile slipped slightly when he saw the suave-looking playboy leaning back against the Aston he’d been ogling.  “That’s a damn nice car you’ve got there, by the way.”

“I’m rather fond of it myself.  Then again, I don’t keep much around I don’t get some pleasure out of.”  The strange smirked, straightening his tie and the buttons on his expensive looking suit.  “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“Just passing through looking for work.”  Dean said, turning to give Sam a look that clearly said ‘get over here in case the rich guy thinks I’m trying to jack his car so we can make a run for it’.  It was a look they’d perfected in their teenage years.  “I’m Dean, by the way.  The moose is my brother Sam.”

“Tony Stark, but I’m sure you knew that.”  Tony grinned, raising an eyebrow when the brothers gave each other a look that clearly said they had no idea who he was.  “You’re kidding right?  Do you two live under a rock or something?”

“Not everyone’s as wrapped up in the legacy of Tony Stark as you are, dear.” 

Tony turned to give Pepper a sour look, sighing as she stopped beside him handing him a clip board – he was beginning to think that, as the only person he would allow to hand him things, she was abusing her power.  Especially since she rarely handed him fun things, like her bra while she hurried up to his bedroom for some after dinner fun. 

“I’m Pepper Potts, his better half.”  She grinned, offering a hand for Dean and Sam to shake. 

“Seriously, how do they not know who I am?  I’m Iron Man for God’s sake.”  Tony said, Pepper sighing deeply at the slightly panicked, whining note in his voice.  “We need to come up with a more expansive advertising scheme.  Clearly we’re missing a few key demographics.”

“What’s an Iron Man?”  Sam asked his brother in a whisper, chewing on his bottom lip when he shrugged.

“Maybe it’s like an Iron Chef?”  Dean suggested quietly.  They both turned back to Tony and Pepper, both of who seemed to be silently communicating wildly with eye movements and clipped hand gestures. 

“We’ll discuss this later when there’s not company around.”  She said gently, turning to smile at the Winchesters while Tony sulked beside her.  “I see you’ve been admiring the Astin.  We just had it flown over from England last week.”

“Dude, nice.  Best that money could buy, huh?”  Dean grinned, smacking his brother on the arm.  “I still want one.”

“You have a car already.  Drive IT.”  Sam said, frustration leaking into his voice.  Pepper stifled a giggle, shaking her head slightly like she understood exactly why he was frustrated – then again, judging from the slightly petulant playboy currently checking his reflection in the shine on the hood of his car, maybe Pepper DID understand the frustrations he generally associated with Dean.

“So, what kind of car is this ‘Baby’ you’ve been arguing about with the bean pole?”  Tony asked, turning to Dean. 

“She’s a ’67 Impala as close to cherry as I can keep her, considering we drive her everywhere.”

“Okay, this I’ve got to see.” 

Shrugging, Dean led Pepper and her currently hyperactive man-child around the corner to where he’d parked the car, both of the Winchesters cursing under their breath when they saw Castiel standing beside the car waiting for them.  Rather than show a single shred of worry – as Pepper was, clearly thrown off by the unexpected addition of a tousle-haired eerily staring man in an ill-fitting trench coat – Tony immediately latched onto the Impala, eagerly discussing her mechanics with Dean while Sam pulled Cas aside, more than a little wary of the way Pepper was watching them like a hawk. 

“What are you doing here Cas?”  Sam asked quietly, glancing worriedly over his shoulder at his brother.  Dean paid no attention, clearly proud to have an excuse to show off his Baby to someone else who loved classic cars the same way he did. 

“You told me to inform you if I found out the source of the accounts of a strange blue light and fluxes in energy readings you’ve been recording in the area.  I decided to wait by the car since you and Dean appeared to be talking with… civilians.”  Cas explained, glancing over Sam’s shoulder to narrow his eyes at where Tony stood rather closer than was necessary to Dean stroking the Impala’s hood lovingly.  “Who is that?  Does he know Dean?”

“Nah, they apparently both get off on old cars is all.”  Sam shrugged, leading Cas back over to Pepper to introduce them.  “Pepper?  This is our business partner, Castiel.  He just got back from doing research in town.”

“Oh really?  What are you researching?”

“We weren’t sure until today.  It appears to be something called the Tesseract, however.”

Tony turned around quickly, immediately moving to put himself between Cas and Pepper.  Dean looking between them in confusion, his hand instinctively moving to the Colt holstered at his hip.  Sam shot him a stern look, his jaw tight as he glanced between the angry, suspicious look on Tony’s face and the blank, typical look of celestial otherness on the angel’s. 

“Who the hell are you and how do you know about the Tesseract?”  Pepper asked, her voice surprisingly hard. 

“I am an Angel of the Lord.  I’ve been tasked with protecting these brothers, and by extension mankind.”  Cas answered before Dean or Sam could stop him.  Neither was surprised to see the look of complete shock and panic on Pepper’s face.  Tony seemed to have taken Cas’s admission in stride however, reaching inside his pocket for his phone. He flipped it open expertly, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s face.

“Jarvis, I’m assuming you heard that?”

_“Yes, sir.”_

“What do you think?  Is this a regular crazy, unbalanced nut-job, or a Loki-level bag of cats?”  Tony asked, Dean and Sam sharing a confused look.

“Sir… his vitals appear to be normal.  However, these is something odd about his energy signature.  I would need to run further diagnostics to discover their meaning.” 

“Well, you heard him.  I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me until Jarvis can ascertain your origins.”  Tony said, Pepper stepping away from him as he snapped his phone shut.  Castiel tensed, clearly not liking the idea, Sam carefully reaching for the gun he’d stowed in the waistband of his pants.  When Castiel started to back away, Tony raised his arms, Dean cursing as he hit the pavement a minute later as something large and metal collided with his back.  Looking up, it was to find Tony completely encased in a metal suit, Pepper standing behind him on her phone talking quickly to someone called ‘Cap’ about ‘another Manhattan Incident going down’.  “Stand down, or I will hurt you.”

“Oh for Pete’s sake, Cas just show him you damn wings!”  Dean snapped, pulling himself to his feet with a groan. 

Castiel nodded, closing his eyes in concentration as his wings started to manifest.  Pepper dropped her phone, weakling clutching at the arm of Tony’s suit as he raised his facemask, the shadows of Castiel’s wings painted across them and the sidewalk as he flexed them. 

“This has been really fun – up until people started getting threatening that is – but I think it’s time we were going.”  Dean said, turning to give his brother a hard look when he made a noise of distain.  “Sam, get in the car, there are other cases that need out attention.  We can leave this one to the man packed in metal like a sardine.” 

“It was nice meeting you, I think.”  Tony said, carefully shaking Dean’s hand with his metal glove. 

“It was nicer before you wanted to detain my angel, but hey, I can’t say I blame you.  We’ll get out of your hair and leave this Tesseract business alone, alright?”  Dean offered, grinning when Tony nodded.  “It was nice to meet you Tony.”

“Right back at you.  Come back and see me some time without the creepy angel and I’ll show you the rest of my toys.” 

“That sounds like a plan to me.” 

“One rule though, okay?”

“Sure.”

“You can’t have my car.” 


End file.
